California Lovin
by AFatefulAccident
Summary: Done Numerous times before, I know, but three of our favorite couples are heading down to Cali for some fun love in the sun. LukaSam, SusanChuck, and CarterAbby
1. Certifiably Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. If I did, Sam would not be so hard headed and would have already moved in with Luka, Abby and Carter would be engaged, and Mark and Elizabeth would still be on the show.  
  
A.N: Ok…this is set 2 years after the beginning of season 11. Things have progressed in everyone's relationships, but they're still with the people they're with right now, Luka/Sam and Susan/Chuck. The only difference is that Carter and Abby are together also. Carter never went to Africa and met Kim, and he and Abby never split up. Susan and Chuck are married, but the other two couples are still just dating.

* * *

Part 1  
  
Abby, Sam, and Susan were walking down the almost-empty ER hall, discussing the vacation everyone was getting so the hospital could be evaluated for a $500,000 grant for new surgical equipment.  
  
"Are we crazy?" Sam asked the other two women.  
  
"Certifiably" Susan nodded.  
  
"I don't know" Abby shrugged, "it should at least be interesting…"  
  
"All of us, our significant others, and me and Sam's sons in one California beach house for two weeks…interesting doesn't start to describe it." Susan smiled.  
  
The three women laughed as they walked into the lounge to hang up their stethoscopes and grab their purses.  
  
"So we're meeting at the airport at 2, right?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yep" Sam nodded, "that's assuming I can get Alex moving."  
  
"O.k. then, I'll see you guys at 2!" With that the three women walked out of County General and into the bright June sun.

* * *

Abby walked into her apartment where Carter was packing their suitcases.  
  
"Hey" She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before walking into the bathroom to change.  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Fine. We're meeting at the airport at 2."  
  
"Great, I'm almost done packing."  
  
Abby walked out of the bathroom in jeans and an old navy t-shirt.  
  
"So…" she smiled, "What do you think we should do till we gotta leave?"  
  
Carter raised his eyebrows. "Well, I've got a few ideas…"

* * *

When Sam got to her and Luka's apartment, he already had their bags packed and was helping Alex with his. After changing into cotton shorts and a white tank top, Sam went to join them.  
  
"Hey guys! How are my two favorite boys?"  
  
"Great mom! Luka was just telling me about all the cool stuff we get to do in California. I want to learn to surf, and go snorkeling, and go to one of the skate parks, and…"  
  
Sam didn't hear the rest of what Alex said, because Luka had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back on his hard chest as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
"…ing every day." Alex finished.  
  
Sam nodded and tried to keep her eyes from drifting closed in Luka's protective embrace.  
  
"Uh, Alex… could you get the rest of your stuff together without Luka?"  
  
Alex smiled knowingly, "Sure mom. You and Luka go "clean your room.""  
  
Luka laughed and Sam frowned jokingly at her son.  
  
"You are WAY too mature for a 13 year old." She told him before taking Luka's hand and leading him to their room.

* * *

Susan and Chuck were loading Cosmo into his car seat while trying to go over their checklist at the same time. The two-year-old was being less cooperative than usual and Susan was staring to get frustrated.  
  
"Chuck, we had to leave like ten minutes ago! Come on, get in the car. I'll check the list on the way."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He got into the car, kissing Susan on the way.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?"  
  
Susan smiled at her husband, "Yea, yea, I've heard that before."

* * *

At the airport, Luka and Sam met up with Susan, Chuck, Abby, Carter, and Cosmo.  
  
"Sorry we're late, we got…distracted."  
  
Sam smiled shyly at the group and Alex shrugged.  
  
"What she means in that they didn't realize what time it was and I had to call in the Jaws of Life to separate them and get them into the car."  
  
Everyone laughed at this and Sam blushed furiously.  
  
"That's it Alex! No more R-rated movies for you!"  
  
The airport announcer came on the speaker:  
  
"We are now boarding rows 10-15 of flight 211, Chicago to L.A."  
  
"Well," Abby smiled, "that's us…everyone ready to go?"  
  
Susan picked up Cosmo and Chuck shouldered his bag.  
  
"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

They were sitting on the runway, waiting for clearance. After holding the plane up for five minutes trying to get everyone situated seat-wise, they were now stuck on the runway, waiting for the plane ahead of them to take off so they could leave. The plane was small, each of the rows had only two seats, and they were spread out in pairs throughout the cabin. Alex and Cosmo were sitting up front, closest to the T.V. screen. Alex was teaching Cosmo how to play Motocross on his game boy advance, but the two-year-old had a hard time grasping the concept of staying on the race track.  
Susan and Chuck were sitting across the aisle, arguing over which Sesame Street character was the most safety-conscious.  
A row behind them sat Abby and Carter, Abby already dosing off on Carter's shoulder after her 16 hour shift the night before.

Three rows behind them were Luka and Sam. They had rigged it so Alex would be as far in front of them as possible, so as to avoid him seeing any…inappropriate acts that might take place on the 11 hour flight.  
As the plane slowly began to roll down the runway, Sam turned to Luka.  
  
"Did I ever tell you I'm deathly afraid of flying?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice.  
  
Luka took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.  
  
"No, but I think I may have an idea on how we can fix that…"

As the plane sped down the runway and slowly lifted into the air, Luka locked his lips onto Sam's and she forgot all about her fears.

* * *

When Susan turned around to check on her friends, she found Abby asleep on Carter's shoulder. He smiled at Susan before kissing the top of Abby's head and pulling out a magazine.  
She turned her head farther back to get a peek at Luka and Sam and had to laugh. Sam certainly wasn't concerned with flying right now.  
After observing them for a few more minutes, Susan turned to Alex.  
  
"Do they do that a lot?"  
  
Alex turned around to glance at his mom and Luka before shrugging.  
  
"Pretty much. Restaurants, malls, my school; we once got kicked out of Six Flags because they were practically undressing each other on the Scooby-doo water ride. It's actually kinda sad my mother has more of a love life than I do, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But my mom is just so happy…Luka makes her so happy…they love each other. My mom deserves happiness…we didn't have a whole bunch of it when I was little…so I think she kinda deserves this."  
  
Susan had to smile at this sentiment. She and Chuck would be lucky if Cosmo grew up to be half as understanding as Alex was.

* * *

OK guys. There's the first part. Give me your feedback, if you like it, don't like it, whatever…if I get some good reviews, I'll post the next part…click the blue button!


	2. Life is Good

Disclaimer- I don't own 'em...yadda-yadda...you know the drill

A.N.- I just want to thank everyone for all your sweet reviews! Here's the second part, please tell me what you think of it, if you like it, don't like it, you know. If you don't like it, please tell me, although you may be taken off my "favorite people" list, I want to know and I'll stop writing...thanks again!

Abby woke up to her ears popping. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to Carter, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where are we?"

"We're in California! We're just about to land at the airport."

She nodded and sat up.

"I'm sorry I was such bad company. I can't believe I slept through the whole flight! Did I miss anything interesting?"

Carter shook his head,

"Nope, not really. Susan spilled Cosmo's orange juice all over Chuck and in redemption he threw his pretzels at her, but that's about it. Oh, and Luka and Sam headed to the bathroom together for about an hour..." Carter chuckled, "finally the line for the stall got so long the flight attendant had to knock on the door and ask if they were O.K. It was classic."

Abby smiled and looked back at the two. Sam's head was on Luka's shoulder and their fingers were intertwined as Luka laughed at something Sam had said.

Abby sighed and turned back to Carter.

"They're perfect together. I don't think I've ever seen Luka so happy."

Carter nodded, "You know what else goes perfectly together?"

Abby smiled knowingly, "I think I could take a guess..."

"Pickles and whipped cream."

"CARTER!"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her before whispering,

"Well, us too of course, but I figured you already knew that..."

Abby pushed him away playfully

"Yea, but couldn't you have picked a better comparison? Like peanut butter and jelly or salt and pepper or..."

Carter smiled and pulled her up to meet her lips with his.

"Shut up."

* * *

As the group of 8 walked out into the bright California sunshine, Susan sighed.

"I'm never flying again. Or, if I have to, I'm packing everything into a carry on, that baggage claim was completely ridiculous!"

"Oh but sweety" Chuck snickered , "I think its literally impossible for you to pack the contents of your 20 pound duffle into a carry on..."

Susan playfully slapped his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess you're right, but I had to at least pretend I was ready to stop flying because of that horrible baggage claim...it makes me look strong"

"Or strong headed..."

Everyone laughed at this as they hailed cabs and headed towards the coast.

* * *

40 minutes later, the line of three cabs pulled up in front of a pastel green beach house. It had three floors, a wrap-around porch, dark blue shutters, and a white swing on the front porch. Behind the house was an oval swimming pool, and just beyond that the woman could catch a glimpse of the flat blue ocean that stretched out into the horizon as far as they could see. The women just stood and stared at the house they would inhabit for the next 2 weeks as the men paid the drivers and got the luggage out of the trunks.

"Wow" Sam sighed.

"Yea" nodded Abby.

"It's huge" Susan gasped.

As they were gaping at the house, Alex and Cosmo ran ahead of them and jumped up on to the porch.

"Mom, if you guys don't get up here, me and Cosmo are gonna take the rooms with single beds and leave you guys with twins." He grinned at his mother, knowing that, of all the things he could say, that would get his mom moving the fastest.

"Oh no you don't!" The three women yelled as they ran up the stairs after the boys, leaving the men to carry the luggage in.

* * *

Carter turned to the other two men,

"The last time I was in California, I was 18, about to start medical school, and sleeping with every girl who looked at me when I went clubbing."

"And now look at you" Chuck laughed.

"Look at us " Carter corrected. "10, 15 years ago we were all at very different places in our lives...now look at us. We're all in serious relationships, Chuck you're married, Luka you're about as close as a guy can possible get without giving his girlfriend a ring, and me...well, I'm with Abby, I'm happy, and eventually I'm sure we're going to get married."

Carter sighed, "Life is good."

The other two men agreed and all three entered the house with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Once inside, Carter was directed by Alex to a room on the third floor where Abby was unpacking.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey! Everyone's heading out to the pool. Hurry up and we can go down together."

"Great, gimme like five minutes." He gave her a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

By the time they reached the pool, almost everyone was already there. Chuck had Cosmo in the shallow end with floaties, Susan was laying out on a deck chair, and Alex was lecturing his mom on her bathing suit.

"That is NOT a bathing suit; that is a piece of a bathing suit! I've seen guys with more fabric covering themselves than you! Heck, Cosmo has a bigger bathing suit than you do! Are you trying to get attention from, like, every guy in California? I don't know how Luka would feel if he saw what you're wearing..."

As Sam stood with her hands on her hips, being lectured by her 13-year-old on her risque bathing suit, she didn't notice Luka sneaking up behind her until she was flying towards the crystal clear water of the pool. When she finally surfaced, curls plastered to her head, her boyfriend and son were high-fiving.

"Luka! Alex! I can't believe you boys!"

She turned to Susan as she swam to the shallow end, "do you see what I have to put up with?"

Susan looked down at the younger woman who had seen and dealt with so much in her short life, more than Susan could even fathom.

"Yea, but you know you love it."

As Sam looked over at the two men in her life and nodded, Susan could see the love in her eyes. Not the humble, comfortable love that she shared with Chuck, but an untamed, young love that Susan hadn't seen in a long time.

"I mean, who couldn't love 'em?" Sam gave Susan a wicked grin before swimming over to where Luka stood.

"Hey babe," she said, pulling herself halfway up out of the pool to reach Luka's lips. She gave him a long kiss and he was soon too preoccupied to notice Sam's hands had gone to his back until she suddenly pulled away and yanked the tall man into the water. This lead to a vigorous dunking chase which Sam lost by a land-slide before she finally called time out and had Luka pick her up and carry her around the shallow end.

By this time, Abby and Carter had gotten into the pool.

"Hey!" Luka suddenly dropped Sam and she landed with a dull 'plop' into the water, "lets play chicken!"

Carter laughed and Abby nodded.

"O.K." She motioned towards Susan, "Come on! Get in and play chicken with us!"

"That's O.K... me and Chuck will be the referees."

Abby shrugged as she and Sam got on Carter and Luka's shoulders.

"You don't know what you're miss...AHHH!" Sam screamed as Luka stood up suddenly, catapulting her into the air. Luka grabbed her calves at the last second before she went flying over his head.

Carter walked over to them, Abby on his shoulders, and Chuck yelled,

"Fight!"

* * *

There you go...hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews, I'll keep going!


End file.
